Present: this time
by Aqua Days
Summary: Shizuo berpikir banyak tentang ia dan Izaya. Mereka di waktu kelak, dan yang paling banyak waktu sekarang/Shizaya/newbie/Mind to R&R?


_Shizuo memikirkan kehidupannya dengan Izaya setelah menikah kelak…_

_._

Disclaimer: Narita Ryohgo-sensei (kalau Durarara hak miliknya pindah ke saya kapan-kapan (yang tidak mungkin terjadi), pasti Shizaya udah nikah dan punya 8 orang anak :D *plak*)

Oneshot

Shizaya

I'm newbie here. Mohon bimbingannya… m(_ _)m

.

Happy reading

.

Mungkin sebaiknya mereka pindah ke Shinjuku, dengan demikian Izaya jadi lebih mudah mengurus pekerjaanya dan tidak akan capek bolak-balik Shinjuku-Ikebukuro. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Shizuo sendir? Ia tidak yakin di sana akan bertemu orang seperti Tom-san. Dan dengan tenaganya yang melewati batas (bonus urat kesabaran yang gampang putus) sudah pasti bukan hal mudah untuk mencari pekerjaan baru.

Izaya memang pernah bilang tidak perlu mengkhawatirka biaya hidup karena uang yang diterimanya sebagai bayaran informasi sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi itu melukai hati Shizuo sebagai laki-laki bagaimanapun. Ia pria (oke, aku tahu Izaya juga punya gender yang sama) dan dalam hubungan mereka, ia yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin –kepala keluarga nantinya.

Shizuo memandang langit-langit apartemennya yang putih dengan bercak cokelat di beberapa tempat, bekas bocor. Ck, memang harus diakui… masalah penghasilan dan tempat tinggal Izaya lebih ahli. Tapi, ia tetap tidak terima kalau biaya hidup mereka nanti ditanggung cowok raven itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok Shizu-chan."

"Aku yang keberatan."

Izaya menghela napas untuk yang kesekian. Kadang jauh lebih mudah menyelesaikan masalah dengan berkejaran dengan mantan bartender yang pemarah ini. Daripada berdebat panjang tanpa hasil yang berarti seperti sekarang.

Izaya menggerutu lelah seraya mencoba mlepaskan diri dari pelukan Shizuo.

"Aku harus pergi Shizu-chan. Ada janji dengan klien sekarang."

"Tidak bisakah nanti atau besok saja sekalian?" Shizuo sejenak terlihat seperti merajuk.

Izaya mendengus, "Kau juga bilang begitu. Kemarin. Dan kemarinnya lagi. Otak protozoanmu itu memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu."

Satu jambakan cukup keras dan Izaya mengerang.

"AA-ITTAI! –baka Shizu-chan!"

"Damn flea."

Pria blonde itu mengecup dahi Izaya sekilas sebelum akhirnya membebaskan sang calon istri dari pelukannya. Tampak Izaya merengut dan menyumpah kecil sebelum akhirnya mengambil jaket hoodie yang tersampir di sofa.

"Ittekimasu."

"Hm, itterasshai kutu."

BLAM.

Suara pintu ditutup dan Shizuo kembali terduduk. Itu kejadian sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Jadi sudah sekitar dua pulahan menit Izaya pergi entah ke mana untuk menemui klien-nya yang juga entah siapa itu. Dan Shizuo masih saja dihantui rencana-rencana tentang kehidupan baru mereka nanti sekitar sebulan lagi.

Hari-hari ke depan akan lebih berat dari sekarang. Shizuo paham benar, dan ia tak ingin Izaya menanggung terlalu banyak beban di pundak kurusnya. Meski dulu ia membenci Izaya dalam-dalam sampai ke sumsum, kenyataan itu berubah sekarang. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia membiarkan kutu loncat Shinjuku itu bebas keluar-masuk apartemennya dengan nyawa utuh. Ada banyak hal yang tadinya tidak ia tahu akhirnya terkuak. Beberpa di antaranya mampu membuat Shizuo terpekur dan membawa dirinya pada batas percaya dan tidak percaya. Ini semua berkat Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Izaya.

Nyatanya orang itu hanya manusia biasa. Bisa juga rapuh dan terguncang. Dulu, Shizuo akan dengan senang hati menghabisinya begitu tahu apa yang membuatnya rapuh. Tapi sekarang ia akan berpikir seribu kali untuk meakukan hal itu, beribu kali berpikir.

Ia menginginkan yang terbaik, untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Izaya.

"Kuso."

Seminggu lalu ia memergoki Izaya menangis. Sebulan sebelumnya ia mendapati cowok itu pingsan. Baru kemarin Shizuo melihat kekasihnya itu mempermainkan orang lagi, yang disangkal Izaya sebagai bentuk rasa cinta. Izaya memang bukan orang baik-baik, jahat –boleh dibilang begitu. Shizuo sendiri juga tidak mengganggap dirinya baik atau lebih baik dari Izay. Tapi dengan ia yang serius, dan Izaya sendiri tidak keberatan meskipun terlihat ragu juga, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Suatu keputusan yang mengejutkan banyak pihak. Sudah pasti. Tapi Shizuo tidak menyesalinya, tidak akan. Dan ia yakin Izaya juga sama.

"Tadaima…"

Shizuo terbangun. Pintu apartemennya terbuka membawa muncul sosok yang sudah ia kenal.

"Oh, okaeri… Cepat sekali kau pulang."

Dahi Izaya berkerut,"Aku pergi dua jam lho Shizu-chan."

"Ah, begitu…" rupanya ia terlalu banyak melamun tadi sampai tidak menyadari waktu berlalu. Shizuo memperhatikan gerak-gerik Izaya. "Mau apa kau?"

Izaya berjalan ke dapur dengan jaket yang sudah tidak menempeli tubuhnya. Sebagai ganti, ia menyambar celemek kotak-kotak warna biru di dekat rak piring dan memakainya.

"Memasak tentu saja. Kau mau kita kelaparan? Aku tahu kau terlalu malas untuk memesan makanan meskipun perutmu meronta-ronta. Nah, aku berbaik hati untuk mengurusmu. Hitung-hitung menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik," alis Izaya bertaut sebentar,"…atau mungkin bapak rumah tangga yang baik?"

"Ibu rumah tangga yang baik," Shizuo berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol susu. Ia juga mengambil sebutir jeruk sunkist. "Ingat, kau itu uke."

PLOK.

"ITTAIII…! SHIZU-CHAN, bisakah kau berhenti melempariku atau sehari saja tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan padaku? Lalu, bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku uke?"

Sebutir jeruk oranye menggelundung di lantai dengan penyok di salah satu sisinya.

"Tidak bisa. Biar sudah tidak ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku masih doyan untuk menyiksamu. Tambahan, kau itu memang uke, kutu." Shizuo meletakkan botol susu yang telah kosong di atas kulkas.

Izaya mendelik. "Kau. Monster. Jelek. Protozoan."

"Yeah, dan kau akan menikah dengan monster protozoan ini."

Cowok raven itu tak membalas apapun dan menyibukkan diri dengan racikan bumbu. Aslinya ia tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendadak memanas akibat perkataan Shizuo tadi. "Bodoh," rutuknya.

Shizuo berjalan dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Izaya, hal yang belakangan sering dilakukannya. Dan sama sekali tak membantu Izaya untuk memulihkan warna wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Besok, aku yang akan membiayai hidup kita."

"Hm."

"Masalah tinggal di Ikebukuro atau Shinjuku itu terserah padamu."

"Baiklah."

"Kita nanti punya empat orang anak."

"Shizu-chan, aku ini cowok, tak bisa melahirkan."

"Ah, kau benar. Kadang aku melupakan fakta bahwa kau laki-laki dan menganggapmu wanita."

Izaya menginjak kaki Shizuo keras-keras. Shizuo mengaduh tapi ia tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Aku tetap ingin empat orang anak. Ah, tidak… mungkin delapan anak lebih baik."

Izaya terbelalak. "Shizu-chan… aku bersyukur aku benar-benar bukan seorang wanita."

Shizuo membalas dengan kekehan ringan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Setelahnya senyap.

Untuk beberapa menit, kesunyian menyita perhatian seluruh ruangan dan hanya menyisakan suara 'tuk tuk tuk' Izaya yang memotong sayuran.

"Ne, Shizu-chan…"

"Hm?" Shizuo menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Izaya.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku berpikir untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku sebagai informan."

Shizuo tak menyahuti. Topik ini bukan hal baru lagi baginya. Ia sudah kerap menangkap bagaimana informan itu jenuh dengan perkerjaannya. Izaya masih sangat mencintai manusia, masih sangat hobi mengamati reaksi mereka, seringkali juga masih ikut campur di sana-sini. Hanya saja beberapa waktu belakangan, sesuatu telah mendorong sosok kurus itu untuk mencintai manusia yang dicintainya dengan jalan yang berbeda dari yang selama ini ia tempuh.

"Kau yakin mau berhenti?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau memang demikian, itu akan memudahkanku. Kau jadi tidak perlu terlalu banyak terlibat banyak hal merepotkan dan aku tidak perlu sering-sering bertengkar denganmu."

"Bertengkar adalah wajib bagi kita Shizu-chan. Bodoh sekali kalau kita malah berhenti melakukannya."

Shizuo menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Izaya cukup keras. Bingo! Ia dapat gerutuan lagi.

Andai saja waktu bisa ditahan sebentar agar tidak meninggalakan momen yang tengah berlangsung sekarang, kerap Shizuo brharap demikian. Di mana ia bisa merasa begitu hidup dengan membantu menyembuhkan luka sesorang. Di mana ia bisa menyaksikan Orihara Izaya dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihat orang-orang di luar sana. Itu akan sangat bagus. Rasanya memang menyedihkan dan sesak di beberapa sudut, juga bukan hal terbaik yang pernah Shizuo kecap. Oh, ia tahu banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa membuat perasaan lebih baik. Tapi andai saja sang waktu enggan beranjak dari sekarang, Shizuo akan sangat mensyukuri itu.

Tubuh Izaya bergetar, tangannya tak lagi bersama pisau dan sayuran, tidak lagi mengurus makan malam mereka. Ia sekarang ada di dalam dekapan Shizuo. Di dapur Shizuo. Berniat ingin menyiapakan makan malam untuknya dan Shizuo. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa hati tuannya tidak sehat dan jujur kalau sebenarnya sakit.

Dan rasa sesak itu mendadak memenuhi hatinya tanpa diminta, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia sungguh lelah.

Shizuo benar sekali,bahwa hari-hari nanti akan jauh lebih berat. Tapi untuk sekarang, mereka ingin membuang hari nanti jauh-jauh.

Tangan Shizuo membelai kepala Izaya halus dan hati-hati. Izaya masih tampak terisak di balik rengkuhan lengannya.

.

.

Untuk hari-hari berat yang akan mereka jumpai, ada baiknya kita meninggalkan mereka sejenak untuk sekarang.

End.

Perkenalkaaaaaaan, saya pendatang baru di fandom ini :D

Ini fic pertama saya tentang Shizaya. Maaf kalau penggambaran suasana dan hubungan mereka masih abal. Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat yang lebih bagus lagi.

Thanks for reading :D

Berminat meninggalkan jejak :3 *nodongin pisau –dibuang ke kutub*


End file.
